a strange story
by gama988
Summary: a story of a normal guy becoming of an abnormal quest. DISCLAIMER: I do not own okami
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Mystery in the wind

You probably won't believe me, but I've been to the world of okami.

It all started one day in Las Vegas. I worked at a casino in town and I was walking home when I felt a strange feeling that I should go in the alleyway right next to me. I unsheathed my sword and went in. I found nothing but a strange orange glowing orb. It had a Japanese symbol in it, kanji maybe. I picked up the orb and it had this warm feeling, holy even. It started to snow. Stashing the orb in my light jacket I ran home to my apartment.

When I got in the building I expected to be covered in snow but shocked to find myself completely dry. My room for some reason did not any electricity which meant my room was lit up by candles and my food was cooked by a wood powered stove. Lighting the candle by the door I went into the main room and inspected the orb. In the dark the orb's light slowly intensified until the whole room was filled with orange light.

Either my eyes were playing tricks on me or the shadows were moving! It depicted a dog of some kind and some kids fighting what looked like a flying child. When they defeated said child they went and fought this ghost like creature. Then I smelled smoke. I looked back to see the source of the smoke just to see the doorway on fire. The fire spread to fast for me to react trapping me in my room. The orb slowly put a protective barrier around me and I soon blacked out.

(linebreak: I can't do anything cool for this can I?)

Amaterasu watched as her son Chibiterasu ran around gleefully on the celestial plain. Suddenly chibi got this weird mental image of a man in strange apparel with his head against a stump. Scared by this image he ran to his mom as fast as he can.

Surprised by his run at her she asked "what's wrong?"

Chibi replied with "well I saw this strange man in some strange clothing with his head against a stump. Oh and I felt a strange kind of rip."

"So I'm not the only one who felt it then." She mused. "stay here I need to go do something."

"But mom I want to explore" chibi complained.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Amaterasu chuckled. A couple of hours later she came back and said "come along now."

Chibi didn't ask why and followed her to the ark of yamato.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: guys I can't make it better unless you guys review the previous chapter and tell me what's wrong okay?**

Chapter 2: strange lands

I couldn't open my eyes yet but I heard strange voices. They sounded very squeaky like a mouse.

"Who is this guy and why did he fall from the sky?" a feminine voice said.

"Is he even alive?" another voice asked.

That when I opened my eyes and saw tiny little bugs on me. Panicking I got up as fast as I could flinging them off of me.

"Told yea so." A male voice said.

"Could have gave a warning"

"Sorry didn't know bugs had feelings." I huffed.

Then they all got a red aura around them and said in unison "we are not bugs!"

Okay just tell me where the nearest village is that is not perfect for bug sized people then." I demanded.

"And why should we tell you?" one said.

"Because I'm gigantic compared to you." I retorted. Then thought to my "stubborn much"

"He does have a point."

"You know what I'm going to find one myself." I said as I ran towards the nearest path.

"Stop!" an elderly man spoke. "I'll take you to the Oina tribe. "

"Thank you!" I shouted "finally someone who wants to help me."

"Just one condition. Just who are you and where are you from?"

"Well I don't have a name and it's something I don't want to talk about. But where I'm from is a faraway place you never heard of." then thought "probably in a different time period too."

"Okay I won't press any farther. Onwards to the Oina tribe."

"Man he is fast and he won't give me a break."

When we got out of the forest he pointed towards a large gate and told me to go that way. Doing as he said I soon found myself facing a man that looks quite hostile so I drew my sword.

When I got in his field of vision he turned to me and said "how did you get past me without me noticing?"

"I never passed by this place." I said coolly

He took on sudden hostility and transformed into a wolf.

My body couldn't take on more of this insanity because I soon threw up and blacked out. Time passed by and I found myself in an igloo like structure and heard to people in conversation. Going outside I saw the same man as before talking with a lady. Using this distraction I escaped out the other side of the village and went into the cold wasteland.

After a few hours of exploring I found a cave and went inside. The cave was long and narrow almost like a tunnel. After a few hours of walking I found an exit and the fact that the cave was actually a tunnel.

Seeing the sheer cliff in front of me I slowly climbed down some of the way only to fall into a bush unconscious.

(Line break: I switch perspectives. **SPINING IN CIRCLES**!

"Waka me and my mother need to go to the mortal plain." Chibi said

"Now why for such need surely not just to see old friends is it?" Waka questioned

"Waka not now we do need to go." Amaterasu stated.

"Alright let's go."

They all boarded the ark. Chibi and his mother sat near the door will Waka went to the control room after asking them where to land, the choice was the mountains of kamui as of they were well hidden from view there by the mountains.

After landing two of the three left eminently for poc'tan to fetch Issun. After getting to the village a poncle who said "halt who goes there?"

Ammy just replied with "just get Issun."

Turning around suddenly realizing who it was the tiny man ran inside to get her friend. A minute or two later he comes out with said friend in tow. Then Issun yelled sounding mad "furball you came back after a year!" then realized Chibi was there "oh hi Chibi."

Ammy too excited to see her friend just picked him up and put where he belongs on her head and said "I missed you."

Chibi had to remind his mom about the mission at hand because she forgot. After racing out of Yoshapet (the forest) they went to the Oina tribe. They found Samickle and Kai to each other in front of the elder's house.

"Hey Kai." Amaterasu said.

"Amaterasu glad to see you." Samickle said.

"Hey who is the little one?" Kai asked.

"He is the Chibiterasu the son of the goddess of the sun." Issun said.

"Oh I did not know you brought a bug with you" Samickle joked.

"I AM NOT A BUG I'M THE GREAT WANDERING ARTIST ISSUN!" Issun yelled.

"Anyways," Ammy interrupted "we are looking for a man in strange clothes have you seen him?"

"Well I might have, he threw up right in front of me when I transformed. We put him in that building over there." Samickle said pointing over to an abandoned looking building.

Amaterasu went into the building and found that it was empty after a few seconds of searching. She ran over to the three and said "he is not there Samickle."

"What, where did he go!" Samickle growled.

"How should we know you put him in there!" Ammy snapped.

"Mom can we go to Shinshu field now?" Chibi questioned.

"Later, we need to search here first. Plus I want to find an old friend." Ammy replied.

**A/N: okay about 900 words. Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Unnamed man: I didn't.**

**Author: hey you are unconscious.**


End file.
